hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
J-Dog
J-Dog is one of the six current members of Hollywood Undead. Biography Personal Background Jorel Decker was born in Los Angeles, California on May 1, 1984. His mother was, as J-Dog describes "a hippie" and his father was a truck driver, and insisted on Jorel becoming a truck driver later on in life as well. He first met future band mate Johnny 3 Tears when he was very young, but they didn't like each other when they first met. He grew up with Deuce and hanged out regularly with Charlie Scene's older brother, Jake Terrell. His first musical interest was when his mom took him to see the British band "The Who" live when he was 13, and it motivated him to start making music, and the bass player of the band specifically made him have a particular interest in playing bass. He also never went to high school or college and was never really "schooled" by his parents due to his mother's disapproval of the public school system. During his teenage years, Jorel wanted to be in a gang, and hanged out with several members of gangs. Eventually his parents sent him away to a reform school in New Mexico to spend time away from the gang violence and nature of Los Angeles. His father also eventually started working there since his family couldn't afford it. When asked about living there, Jorel stated "I hated it at the time, but in retrospect after I left there I realized that really saved my life." He was at the reform school for a year, before graduating the program only to be sent back two years later. After he got out of the reform school, he started playing in several bands, some of which his future Hollywood Undead bandmates were present in as well. One of his later bands was The Kids, which initially started out as a project with his lifelong friend Aron "Deuce" Erlichman and friend Jeff Phillips. The band went on to become Hollywood Undead, with Jorel being the only remaining founding member. Around 2008, his brother, Evan Decker committed suicide. Jorel was deeply effected by his loss, and wrote the song The Loss about him. In 2015, he became engaged to longtime-girlfriend Vanessa James. Band Position J-Dog plays the most instruments out of the band, he plays guitar, bass, keyboard, and synthesizers. He can also play the drums, but does not do it for the band. Upon creating his mask, J-Dog found a dollar bill next to him. He put it on his mask to make it unique. J-Dog often provides the most aggressive lyrics for the band. When he raps, his lyrics are about dying, love problems, stronger thoughts, and violence. On occasions, most commonly in older songs, he'll sing about partying and girls, however this hasn't been done recently, with J-Dog being absent from major parts on all party-themed songs in Notes from the Underground and Day Of The Dead other than Up in Smoke and Guzzle, Guzzle. J-Dog's favorite songs from the band are Hear Me Now, Been to Hell, S.C.A.V.A. and Outside. His favorite from Day of the Dead is Usual Suspects, mostly because of its music video. War Child is his favorite song to perform. Masks ;Hollywood Undead J-Dog's mask back in 2006 was a basic white goalie mask with blood flowing out of its eyes onto a 1 dollar bill which covered its mouth. There were also small butterflies around the mask. ;Swan Songs J-Dog had a white mask retaining its previous features. His eyes and the dollar bill now had different patches of blood rather than the blood from the eyes flowing onto the dollar bill. His mask bore a Louis Vuitton inspired design with his initials mixed in with the different shapes. ;Desperate Measures The mask was basic white without the Louis Vuitton design probably due to licensing issues. The blood wasn't transparent anymore and didn't flow onto the dollar bill. He also had "J-Dog" written on the right side of his mask and "Undead" written on the left. ;American Tragedy J-Dog's mask is still white and once again has patterns all over it, although this time with a lighter grey color. The mask has less blood, burns seemingly replacing it. Instead of flowing blood, the mask has scars. The burns around the eyes light up with a red color. The dollar bill is now customized with a special face on it. ;Notes from the Underground J-Dog's mask is white just like the other ones. It still features the patterns as his previous mask did, but they are now green and more visible. The mask still has the orange glowing ashy cigarette burn marks on the eyes. The big difference is that his mask now looks like a gas mask with two canisters on it. There is no real dollar bill on the mask, just a dollar sign. His mask now has the All-Seeing Eye on his forehead. Under the All-Seeing Eye you can read "Hollywood Undead" instead of "Novus Ordo Seclorum". The mask lights on the ashy burning cigarette eyes and the canisters. ;Day of the Dead J-Dog's mask is now beige instead of white. The gas mask canisters are now gone, replaced by two of the "Dove and Grenade", the band's mascot. The dollar sign stayed but it is now black and more tawdrier. The burning design around the eyes look as if they have burnt out and turned to ash giving it the appearance of cigarette ash. Transparent blood also trickles down from his eyes similar to how his mask looked from Swan Songs. "Undead" is now written at the very top of the mask above the All-Seeing Eye. Like most of his masks, this one features some kind of pattern as well. On the forehead and the nose there are veins, which seem to be the roots of the All-Seeing Eye. It no longer lights up like it did in the previous two renditions. J-Dog first mask.png J-Dog SS mask.png J-Dog DM mask.png J-Dog AT mask.png J-Dog NFTU mask.png J-Dog DOTD mask.png Featured in '7 Song Sampler' *''Bitches'' *''Christmas in Hollywood'' *''Dead in Ditches'' *''The Kids'' *''Turn Off the Lights'' 'Swan Songs' *''Black Dahlia'' *''Bottle and a Gun (laughter) *California'' *''City'' *''Knife Called Lust'' *''Pimpin''' *''Sell Your Soul'' *''The Loss'' *''The Natives'' *''Undead'' *''Young'' (background vocals) 'Desperate Measures' *''Bad Town'' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''El Urgencia'' *''Immigrant Song'' *''Shout at the Devil'' *''Tear It Up'' 'American Tragedy' *''Apologize'' *''Been to Hell'' *''Coming Back Down'' *''Glory'' *''Hear Me Now'' *''Lights Out'' *''Levitate'' *''Lump Your Head'' *''My Town'' (background vocals) *''Street Dreams'' *''Tendencies'' 'Notes from the Underground' *''Believe'' *''Dead Bite'' *''From the Ground'' *''I Am'' *''Medicine'' *''New Day'' *''Up in Smoke'' *''We Are'' Day of the Dead *''Dark Places'' *''Day of the Dead'' (background vocals) *''Disease'' *''Does Everybody in the World Have to Die'' *''Fuck the World'' *''Gravity'' *''Guzzle, Guzzle'' *''How We Roll'' *''Let Go'' *''Live Forever'' *''Save Me'' Collaborations Monsta Squad *''Countdown'' Gallery ;Unmasked Jorel Decker.png Jdog06.jpg Jdog07.jpg Jdog08.jpg YoungJDog.jpg download (38).jpg download (36).jpg ;Swan Songs JDOG.jpg JayDogSwanSongs02.jpg ;American Tragedy J dog.jpg J-Dog03.jpg ;Notes from the Underground Jdog05.jpg ;Day of the Dead Jdog01.jpg Jdog02.jpg Jdog03.jpg Jdog04.jpg Trivia *J-Dog, Deuce, and Shady Jeff created Hollywood Undead in 2005. He is the only founding member who still remains in the band. *He and Johnny 3 Tears have said in interviews that they live with each other, but it is unknown if they still do. *He and Johnny 3 Tears also both own a clothing line called Dead Cultoure *His ears are stretched. *He has said his most embarrassing moment was when he was hanging out with a girl that he sort of had a crush on, but then went to jail for 2 days for speeding while the girl went free. *He knows how to ride a skateboard. *He once said he was a street performer. *His Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr accounts all share the same name, jdog_hlm. *Both he and his sister are DJs. *He has a cat named Tiger. *He has an Italian flag tattoo on his right arm because he's of Italian heritage. His grandparents moved from Italy to New York. *On his right wrist he has tattoos of red scars. *He went to a boarding school for 4 years. *He has a tattoo on his back of a woman holding a baby with an angel above them. (It's likely to be something religious). *He has tattoos on his knuckles that say "Die now". *He has known both Charlie and Johnny since pre-school. *He used to have snake bites. *He is a big fan of the bands such as the Misfits and AC/DC. *Along with the Dead Bite remix by Dead Planets, J-Dog and Killtron made a remix of We Are. Category:Hollywood Undead Members